<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Burns Bright by EnEss_Caity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006934">It Burns Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity'>EnEss_Caity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental First Date, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Burns Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun set strangely on Olympus. Surely it was pretty from the ground, but above the planet, it was beautiful. The high altitude caused the horizon to pulse with soft white edges, while the orange reds lit the clouds from below. Mirage hasn’t ever been lucky enough to see something so breathtaking. He was silent, stuck with the sight. </p><p>“Ay yo, Don’t go overboard.” Octane’s chastising voice sounded off from behind. “If you fall they’re gonna have to scrape you up off the ground down there!” The runner chuckled and punched the man’s shoulder, lightly, unenthusiastically. </p><p>“A great visual, Silva, really” Elliott realized he was leaning pretty far over the fence. He stood up tall to toss a grin over his shoulder, as Octane himself leaned onto the railing. “Whatchya doin up here, man?” Mirage turned his head and studied the runner; still in his fancy new blue and gold digs from the Game’s season premiere “Thought you hated it here.” </p><p>“I hate parts of it…” he said sort of coldly, “but I was y'know, bo-“</p><p>“Bored. Yeah.” Mirage laughed out of predictability. </p><p>“This is kinda cool though” Octane offered a gesture at the sunset. “Always was the best part of the day on Olympus.”</p><p>“Yeah… this is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Crazy to think you and Che, like, grew up here and stuff.” </p><p>“Crazy is a good word for it.” Octane stood up and began walking away, Mirage turned to watch, somewhat sad that he’d already grown tired of his company. “But wait you should see after the sun goes down compadre!” </p><p>“Oh y-yeah?” He turned from the view to watch Octane walking backwards. The runner gestured for Mirage to follow, and after he calmed the butterflies, he obeyed. He followed along and fought the urge to grab the man’s hand; being alone with anyone was rare nowadays but especially with Octane. But he wasn’t ready to tackle the thoughts of why Octane was the one on his mind. They walked to the foot of the building, the one of the tall ones with beautiful pink blooming trees everywhere. </p><p>When inside, Octane shoved Mirage into the elevator bay and took the zipline to the top. Mirage was suddenly feeling lucky that he’d never been afraid of heights. “What.. are we - I can't see the edge up here?” Mirage finally spoke up, embarrassed that he’d just been following the runner like a lost dog. There was silence for a moment, but once Octane set a jump pad, he pointed to the highest point of the building, “No worries! We’re going up there.” </p><p>Mirage swallowed “A-are we now?” He stared at the top spire. “Whatever happened to ‘don’t go over, they’ll have to scrape you up’?” </p><p>“Ahaha that's still true, we’re not falling, amigo, we’re flying!” Even the mask couldn’t hide that mischief in his face. And Mirage fell for it. He decidedly crossed his arms, false annoyance clung to his voice, objecting. “Octane this is so stupid!! we could get seriously inj-” he said while freely stepping into the jump pad and soon landing with a thud on the very top of the building. He laughed at himself and his perfect execution of that bit, when he heard Octane hooting and laughing on his way up. </p><p>The runner landed next to him and let out a belly laugh, he clutched his sides. And Mirage blushed at his unexpected enjoyment. “For a second I thought you were serious hahahah!” He received a punch to the shoulder, that knocked a laugh out of him too. Soon Octane was walking to the edge of the structure, and stood to just look. Mirage joined him, and was stunned. The sun settling further down meant that even more of the clouds were catching that brilliant orange glow; At their densest the clouds would turn a royal purple and burn gold at the edges. Mirage simply let his legs fold underneath himself to sit and stare. </p><p>“Wow, man.” He said, eyes wide, heart full. It felt selfish to see this sort of beauty and not share it with someone, like his mom, but when Octane sat at his side, he was content. </p><p>“You got that right…” he sounded distant.</p><p>He was struck again with the urge to hold his hand. What was it about this place that set his mind on the runner? Maybe it was purely association, maybe it was that any time he offered some commentary he sounded so dejected… it only succeeded in making Mirage want to help. </p><p>“Hey, can I ask you…” he started. He froze at the thought of accidentally admitting that urge. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Can I… I was just wondering… where- what <em> are </em> your favorite things about this place?” Mirage stumbled to a less embarrassing question. </p><p>“Oh. Well uh def like the ramps by Grow Towers. They’re fun. But they weren’t here when I was uh… the last time.” </p><p>“Oh man, did you see Bloodhound launch us all off there one game? They’ve got a deathwish” Mirage laughed at the recollection and shimmied his knees up to rest his arms on. “I don’t know how you lived here without jumpkits and stuff, I’d trip and fall- like to my death”</p><p>“Pfft, like they would ever let me have fun like that. No, amigo, couldn’t even slip away for a second.”</p><p>“Sounds nothing like you.”</p><p>“Si, I mean, How’d you think I got so fast?” </p><p>Mirage smiled at that, he thought about young rascally Octane. Octavio. He was surely a terror in and of himself. Paired with Ajay, though? It’s a miracle the phase runner got to Olympus before them. </p><p>“Well , I’m sorry, man.” Mirage shrugged and hugged his knees closer. “I can <em> not </em>relate. This place seems like a little paradise. Kinda wish I could be here, like, not while getting shot at.” </p><p>“You’re here now.”</p><p>“Ha. Yeah, you’re not wrong.” he shook his head, and pushed his curls away from his eyes. He sat and watched the sun sink in silence with his uninvited tour guide.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The sun was down now. Each moment of the sunset was beautiful, down to the little rainbow halo that led the darkness of twilight. Mirage sighed deeply, contentedly and relaxed. And in contrast, Octane groaned beside him. </p><p>“Okay that part is really cool.” He said like it was a pain to admit. The pneumatic noises of his knees let Mirage know that he had stood up. Then he didn't hear the usual noise of the man running far and fast away. That got his attention. </p><p>He looked at the runner to see his outstretched hand. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I told you! Wait for the sun to go down. Now the real cool part starts!” The smile he had was audible. “C’mon, I’m done waiting around! Lets go!”</p><p>Mirage took his hand, let himself get some assistance standing up. He didn’t even ask “to Where?” He’d have gone anywhere. </p><p>___</p><p>It was essentially a footrace to wherever Octane was leading him at that point. Octane really was a ball of energy, and all Mirage wanted to do was keep up. It made him happy to see the runner so carefree - especially after all the mixed reviews he’d given about this place. With an unexpected excitement, the two crossed the sunken threshold of the little residential town called Estates. </p><p>Octane would, every once in a while, look straight up at the sky, which Mirage was curious about but let it go. If Octane wanted to keep it a surprise, he did too. Suddenly his butterflies were back. They hadn’t spent a huge amount of time together alone. Mostly in groups or at his bar.  Mirage wanted to think they’d be friends, and maybe he wanted it too much. </p><p>Anytime Octavio would regale the dropship with something he’d done over their time off, he’d felt a deep longing to experience those crazy stunts with him. He considered himself a fun guy - certainly not a match for the daredevil’s stamina but the craving was there all the same. When he realized that Octane was dragging him to a set of houses that lined the northern wall, he stopped in his tracks. </p><p>“Hey Octane, wait- I thought you hat-” Before he could finish the runner tugged his arm forward. </p><p>“Hate it here. Yeah yeah, not so many great memories but it's got the best view.” he sounded determined, oddly happy. They climbed the stairs; Octane taking two at a time. Then he climbed up onto the roof. MIrage followed and it made him feel sort of electric. Bad behavior and rule breaking were staples in his childhood too, and spending time with the master of these activities made him feel giddy in a strange way. Once on the flat white metal roofing, Octane did something Mirage didn’t expect. He trailed his fingers along the back of his head, tracing under his sharply cut and spiked hair. Mirage heard the un-doing of a clasp and the hitech geometric goggles fell away from Octane's face. </p><p>His eyes were sharp looking, sort of greenish hazel with long dark eyelashes, thick brows. And freckles. Cute one-off dark dots here and there. </p><p>Mirage stared at him, and stared. And stared. “I don’t think ive ever…. Seen your eyes.” He said fake-casually. He knew for a fact he’d never seen them, he would know because his heart beat fast looking into them, and even faster when looking away.</p><p>“Oh really? Weird, coulda sworn we went streaking that one time at the bar?” He laughed, not agitated by the extra pointed attention from the trickster.</p><p>“I think I woulda remembered that...'' Mirage said, panicked. “Or-Or would I? Oh my god I was probably blackout level. Oh my go-”</p><p>“Eh i wouldn’t worry about it, if that video hasn’t gone viral by now we’re in the clear.” Octane nodded knowingly, patting Mirage on the shoulder. He lowered himself to sit, and Mirage did too, face on fire. Octane reclined and laid flat to look upwards, and Mirage tilted his head up to see what this tour was really for.</p><p>The night was the blackest black Mirage has ever seen. And throughout that blanket of dark, the swirls of a galaxy shone bright and proud. He reasoned something about having less atmosphere to look through in order to see everything so clearly. The stars glittered, and twinkled, distant starships made electric blue trails. And then the first shooting star made its way from one edge of his vision to the other. </p><p>“Octane…” He breathed in pure amazement. A second star flew in another direction.</p><p>“Pretty cool right?” He brought his arms up to rest behind his head, crossing his ankles. “Psamathe is like right in the path of a huge meteor belt. They used to hit the planet all the time. Then - well, wait you’ll see!” </p><p>As if perfectly timed, Octane's hand shot out and pointed to a glitter trail that was bigger and faster than the rest. Mirage tensed up instinctively. Then the distant ringing of the massive canon on the edge of Olympus. Its shot collided perfectly with the meteor, destroying it with a silent huge plume of glittering offshoots. When the sound hit the two, it rumbled Mirages chest, like fireworks in the dead of summer. The blue sparks turned to red fire raining down, then to nothing. Burned up. Like nothing had happened at all.</p><p>“Octane!” </p><p>“Yeah! Every once in a while, one will try to hit the planet and BOOM!” All of his limbs extended in an impression and he laughed as he let them fall limp onto the floor. Mirage echoed his laughter, in complete awe. “Me and Ajay used to sit here -or over at her folks’ place at Gardens, and we’d take bets on who could pick which ones got blown to smithereens!” </p><p>“Oh yeah? What would you wager?” </p><p>“She had the best clothes.” He shrugged, then cleared his throat. “My father used to make me wear stuffy business clothes. But Che had these shirts she’d rip to shreds, safety pins, the whole thing! I’d get a cool custom shirt. He’d always make me get rid of them.” He drifted off, sounding miles away. Or maybe years away. </p><p>“You… don’t like him much?”</p><p>“No.” his tone was stern, and short. Mirage didn’t ask for much more. Instead he remembered: </p><p>
  <em> “Wonder if my father still owns one of these.” </em>
</p><p>Mirage looked down towards the man laying next to him, seeing him for the first time. “Octane. Man, I'm sorry.” He leaned back and dipped his head to his own chest. “Sorry that you're trying to show me this cool stuff and i'm .. just making you think about your shitty old man.” </p><p>“Its... “ He stumbled, “Actually it's kinda… nice to have someone to… whatever…” He shook his head and sat forward, hand behind him to hold him up. “Happy you stuck around. And came with.” </p><p>“Oh yeah… wh-why were you even back here? I thought you went back to the dropship already?”</p><p>Octane’s silence was louder than any answer.</p><p>“Were you gonna do this alone, man?” Mirage looked at the runner earnestly. He never came off as someone so sensitive before but… it strangely fit. Octane was a fun loving thrill seeking adrenaline chasing madman, sure. But he had these soft spots for things like his best friend, and memories. If Mirage could ever exist in one if those soft spots, it would make him happy, he thought.</p><p>Mirage blinked as a loud noise sounded overhead, and a brilliant burst of light shone brightly on Octane's face- a meteor had gotten too close and paid the price. Their eyes met and the light faded. Mirage did something in that split second while their eyes readjusted. He reached into a pouch, still heavy with his loot from the game. He pulled a thermite out. </p><p>“To making better memories.” Mirage said as if cheering a drink.</p><p>He activated it, and tossed it right into the third story of the center building. The line of orange flame ignited across the floor and sparked brilliantly. The deafening boom of the meteor harmonized with the incendiary flame across the way. Mirage cocked his head to the side and put on his best grin for the runner. </p><p> In a split second, he felt a collision of Octane’s mask on his mouth. </p><p>“Damn it-” Octane said, inches from the trickster. He hurriedly pulled apart some closure on the side of his neck and then suddenly- His face was visible. Not for long, because he promptly re-attempted that kiss. </p><p>Mirage parted his lips for him, because he’d apparently been as aching for this as Octane was. The smaller man crawled eagerly to close any other gaps between them, happily pushing Mirage to the floor, lying chest to chest, stomach to stomach. All while hungrily taking Mirage’s mouth. Mirage let his hands do some talking of their own, one running up and through the spiked hair on his head, the other grasping at the back of the thigh he was suddenly being straddled by. </p><p>“Octane” He managed to moan when he broke for a breath.</p><p>“Think you can call me Octavio, now.” He rested his forehead to Mirage’s goggles. </p><p>“Elliott.” He responded, with a soft kiss to the lips above, “Nice to acquaint your makence. M-make your aquan-acquaintance - Just fff- kiss me already!”</p><p>For the first time in his life, Octavio obeyed a command uttered in The Estates. </p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>The cool night air crawled across his cheeks when Octavio pulled away. Elliott let a small mewling noise loose. He didn’t want to breathe, he wanted to continue making out like a hormonal teen. </p><p>“How far can we go, Elliott?” He asked breathless against the side of his face. </p><p>“Hey, i'm ready- i want… wanna go as far as you want.” He combed through that unusual blue spiked hair.</p><p>“No but…like *how* far do you want? To go?” Was Elliott hallucinating? because there were actually some nerves in his voice. </p><p>“Want me to… uh say it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Octavio rocked his hips forward, a rough-yet-not-enough motion to tease Elliott, make him whimper. </p><p>“I wanna go down on you. F-for starters.” his fingers closed on Octavio’s hair. </p><p>“Then what, amigo?” The runner’s teeth scraped Elliott’s neck. </p><p>“What do-you want an itemized list?” He laughed out, “God, I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Aw no foreplay, amigo? Shame… I like to take it slow.” Another dignity-free moan left him when Octavio's hand combed his hair back away from his face with just a little too much force</p><p>“I don’t …. Octavio, I can’t tell if you’re joking or serious right now.”</p><p>“Come on, compadre.” Octavio propped himself up over Elliott, and stood over him, ankles on either side of his waist. </p><p>“Wh…” he tried to question, but too engrossed in the vision of the man towering over him. He’d finally Octanes face- Octavio’s face. And god if that didn’t empty his brain of all rational thought. Even though it was dark, he could see just how smug, rugged, and angled he looked. </p><p>“I’m a gentleman, Witt. I’m not gonna make you suck me off on a rooftop.” </p><p>Elliott bit back a moan at that. And Octavio tilted his head to the side, “Oh unless you like it public… Witt… I never woulda guessed.”</p><p>“Sure are learning a lot about each other, huh.” Sarcastically quipping as he lightly touched himself to alleviate the pulsing, the heat. </p><p>“Si. And I’m a visual learner. So strip.” Octavio muttered low and stern. He was completely still, the most still that Elliott had ever seen him. It certainly drove the point home that this was a command and not a request. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah got it. On it” he agreed and started as always with the hologear around his arms. Unfastening them from wrists to shoulders, and again on the other side. Next his vest, after that, the belt- </p><p>He saw Octane’s foot perched over the bulge throbbing on his own lap, “Oh fff-“ he whimpered when the flat cold metal put pressure on his cock, a small enough amount to make his hips curl up to the feeling. </p><p>“Don’t stop now, amigo. Take it off.” The way Octavio's eyes dragged over his arms made him beam. </p><p>The belt came off, the buckles undone, the the leg armor shuffled down as far as possible. One boot slipped the other off. All while Octane slowly stepped more and more incessantly on the bulge under his jumpsuit. Elliott only cried out a few times, and only once loosely grasped the runner’s metal ankle for lack of something else to do. “Does it always take this long, Elliott?” </p><p>“Ahhh~I-II’m not usually so distra-c-acted.” he defended. “Here comes the best part though.” Elliott flipped the hair away from his face and took to the buttons at his neck. From there he slowly peeled himself out of the yellow jumpsuit, relishing in how Octavio watched every inch of skin appear. The jumpsuit layed around his waist, thick arms on display to cool by the night air, and his fuzzy chest heaving with breath.  “Need… you to move that…” Elliott nodded down towards the runners foot. Octavio laughed dryly. He obliged.</p><p>Still lying flat while Octavio stood above him, he had no space to step out of the clothing, so he shimmied it down his hips and prayed that it looked sexy enough. </p><p>Then he was nearly bare. Nothing but an embarrassingly expensive brand-name jockstrap barely containing his erection. For a second, the tip of Octavio’s foot grazed the space of his tight balls and dick, then he stood square over him again. </p><p>“You’ve got <em> this </em> ... and you want <em> me </em> to fuck <em> you </em>?” Octavio laughed. “Okay, compadre. But you better repay me sometime.” </p><p>“Fuck, man, you can’t keep saying stuff like that… You’re not even naked. C’mon!” Elliott’s ears turned red at the mockery. “Come down here. Please.” Silently, Octavio just smiled, and pulled at the collar of his jacket. The dark blue fabric parted to just show a white binder, with hand-done sharpie scrawlings all over it - little angry faces, lightning bolts, stars, a bunny here or there. He fiddled with his belt, and… were his hands always this shakey? He jumped off cliffs for fun but taking off clothes in front of a hookup got him shaking? Cute. He unlatched the gear around his waist, and the weight of it pulled his shorts down just so. He was wearing his own merch. The lime green band with his signature embroidered into it was now visible, and all Elliott wanted to do was thread his fingers under it and pull. He felt his cock twitch at the idea. <em> Goddamn it </em>. As much as he’d love to indulge himself, he got no help undressing, so why should he give any? Octavio finally did the honors, pulling his bottoms off in one go. </p><p>Even in the dim light, Elliott could see the string of slick from Octavio to the seat of his boxers. He reached up for the first time to run his thumb along the line where his prosthetics met his thigh. “Did my little strip tease get to you?” Elliott croaked with his dry throat “God, that’s so fucking hot.” </p><p>And just like that Octavio knelt, captivating Elliott between his legs. He straddled the tricksters head, trapping his arms above and lowered himself onto Elliott’s mouth. </p><p>The first drag of his tongue made Octavio hitch forwards. Once Elliott learned to be more gentle he took to sucking at his cock, enjoying the taste of Octavio on his lips. He began riding Elliott’s mouth soon, unable to hold back any longer. His hands fell to grip Elliott’s hair and he tilted his head back chasing that feeling of heat and wet. Elliott was sure he'd ride himself to cumming just on his flat wet tongue, and he moaned along with the runner. But he took a second to lick Octavio's folds too, enter him with just the tip of his tongue, then to slop his wet puffy lips all over his head again. Elliott equally wanted to touch himself and to keep his arms pinned up- he squirmed and humped, the fabric of his  jockstrap darkening with precum and providing some it-will-do-for-now friction. </p><p>God- until Octavio’s hand ghosted over it, making it twitch and slide free of the covering. Now his cock was exposed, and he had no say whatsoever in how the runner would treat it. He couldn’t even beg- too busy making Octavio pant faster and harder. </p><p>Octavio pulled off and before Elliott could open his eyes, he was back down on him- but reversed. Now Octavio was facing the other way, the reason for which became apparent when he bent down and filled his mouth and throat with Elliott’s cock. He barely let himself breathe the way he forced Elliott back back to the very back- and fuck if that feeling wasn’t the only thing eclipsing Elliott’s mind. He humped into the heat a few times, moaning as Octavio sputtered- but never pulled off. The way Octavio grinded onto his tongue was hint enough that he liked the roughness. </p><p>His arms were still pinned up, and all he could do was curl his arms around his head to attempt to keep himself cooled off enough not to cum too fast. And, well, that was almost a good plan, until Octavio's warm slippery fingers stroked behind his sac and down the hard line of his perineum- and ghosting circles around his hole. </p><p>He <em> did </em> ask for a fucking. Octavio’s thin finger pushed in easily, and hooked forward to stroke the bundle of nerves just beyond his walls. Elliott tried his best to plead, but all he managed was a nodding motion that got Octavio’s clit pulsing on his tongue. He sucked his head into the shallow vacuum of his lips and tongued at the very tip. Only then feeling Octavio's legs tighten around him. And realizing that the seal of his biceps over his ears was dulling the sound of the world- specifically Octavio’s generous and loud moans. But he heard him now- even with the muffling, he heard Octavio calling his name, his callsign, something in Spanish, and a frantic combination of all three. He felt another finger in himself, and more forward stroking, fuck. Octavio pulled off to yell a single phrase, “cum down my throat- <em> puta de mierda </em>.” And took Elliott back into the wet heat of his mouth. He lasted a moment without moaning, without locking up and pulsing around Octavio’s fingers and without pumping his cum into the runners mouth. But god did he nearly pass out from the feeling when he did. </p><p>He never let the seal around Tavs cock go, and the runner was aware. He sat up straight to properly ride the man’s tongue and soon he curled forward, mouth frozen in an O shape, brows furrowed. Elliott had no mercy, only the need to hear Octavio cry out. He came on Elliott’s lips and tongue and chin. He howled. </p><p>Finally he’d had enough and gotten the strength back to free his arms, knocking Octavio to the side- Elliott followed and boxed him in, hands flat on the roof on either side of his head. “Shit, Octavio.” He leaned down to take a deep kiss from the runner, he tasted himself and he’d hoped Octavio could say the same- if he could talk. No- The runner lay there staring into the trickster’s eyes, trailing trembling fingers down his body to slide his dick between them, still convulsing. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck-“ he stroked himself hard, “fuck Elliott~!” The daredevil made himself cum again, using more pressure and force that Elliott could have given. His thighs locked up around his own hand and he drilled while whining and whimpering something in his mother tongue. </p><p>And finally he fell back against the metal roof, spent and still. Elliott leaned to pepper him with kisses up the column of his neck and down his chest to his hips. </p><p>He squirmed and combed fingers through Elliott’s hair, “Oye, your beard! It ti-tickles bro” a genuine giggle leaving his tired chest. </p><p>“This is payback.” Elliott said sternly. “I couldn’t hear anything cause you made my arms into earmuffs!” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure everyone in the entire place could hear us, guey.” He pulled Elliott off of his body by holding both sides of his head. He looked into Elliott’s eyes as he blushed thinking that their moans could have echoed through the plains surrounding them. “You really are a freak! I dig it.” </p><p>Elliott visibly cringed at that and closed in to kiss Octavio, holding himself above the man with shaking limbs. </p><p>“Me?? What about you? Do you always carry lube?” Elliott laughed. </p><p>“Wasn’t lube! it was some salve Ajay gave me for my scars, works for <em> that </em> too.” Octavio landed a harsh spank to the side of Elliott’s asscheek</p><p>“Well, well well, aren't you just a perfect Boy Scout.”</p><p>“No way-  if I was really prepared you’d <em> still </em> be on my strap, compadre. Woulda fucked you good and deep.” </p><p>“Holy shit, Octavio.” He swallowed hard, “there’s… always next time?” </p><p>“Sure,” Octavio sounded embarrassed, “Def a next time.” </p><p>He brought Elliott down in another open mouthed demanding kiss, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Elliott tried to keep his head from swimming. </p><p>The way he rested under him made Elliott swoon harder. He’d felt like he’d tamed a beast; draining the energy from an endless battery was sorta kinda impressive. </p><p>“Let’s go, we gotta go home.” Elliott rubbed his beard across the man’s jaw, knowing it would get him to at least flinch. It did, but that only made him koala onto Elliott. “WH-Wha- Octavio cmon hahaha!” </p><p>“Carry me. I have no legs.”</p><p>“You do. and they’re like 40 pounds each.” Elliott tried anyway to do a push-up with the extra weight. He got one. “Also I’m naked.” He said like he’d only just realized. </p><p>“Personal problems.” Octavio muttered against his temple. </p><p><b>“</b>Never would’ve pegged you as a cuddler.”</p><p>“Ahahah you said ‘pegged’” </p><p>That made Elliott utterly collapse, heaping on top of Octavio as he let out a huge bellow of laughter. Octavio groaned from the weight of him but matched his laughs. They both guided each other back to their lips, and softly quieted the other with kiss after kiss. </p><p>Elliott had the wherewithal to stop himself, and again tried to stand. Octavio let him, and watched him awkwardly stuff himself back into that stupid jockstrap, gather his jumpsuit, and start to hop back into the bottoms. Octavio propped himself up leaning back on his arms and smiled at the trickster. </p><p>“What?” He said finally getting his leg through the hole of his jumpsuit, regaining balance. </p><p>“What ‘what’?” He parroted back. </p><p>“You’re all smiley and staring!” Elliott’s hands flew immediately to his hair, to place it, untangle a few locks. </p><p>“I always smile at you, Elliott.”</p><p>“Wh…. haha y-you do?” He giggled nervously, stalling his movements.</p><p>“Yeah.” Octavio folded forward and fiddled with his knee joints, “I forget you can’t see my face…” </p><p>“You’re lucky cause I’d be roasting you for those goo goo eyes, Silva!” </p><p>“Shut up!” He laughed, and finally reached his hand up. Elliott took it without hesitation and pulled him to stand. </p><p>They dressed in silence but Elliott stole his glances, Octavio knew each time, and caught his eyes, laughing softly. Before his boxers were back up, Elliott leaned in close and grabbed the meat of his asscheek, then pulled the clothing the rest of the way. Octavio shoulder-bumped him away, calling him little names in Spanish.</p><p>The ache in his heart thumped louder and louder when Elliott turned his keychain in his hand. He just has to press the button on the side and an Apex-sanctioned transport ship will arrive to bring him home. But he truly didn’t want these little stolen moments with Octavio to end. </p><p>Perfectly timed, like all things the runner did, he drifted alongside the trickster and looked up to the sky. Octavio leaned on him, shoulders to shoulder. </p><p>“I wager you 5 dates that <em> that </em> one gets blown to bits, amigo.” Elliott followed his extended arm, seeing a meteor looming.</p><p>Elliott’s mind raced as he tried to catch the context of what he meant. Then suddenly the boom of the cannon. The light of the explosion. The force deep between his ribs. He watched the glitter burn up in the almost-atmosphere and turned back to Octavio.</p><p>“Yup, I’ll take that bet.” He scooped the runner into his arms and kissed him, hard. He felt his tremors through his lips and arms and fingers and nails. He held him until his nerves subsided. Octavio was more nervous than he thought. And Octavio was <em> braver </em> than he thought.</p><p>When they finally said their goodnights, Elliott couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. </p><p>The sun did <em> indeed </em> set strangely on Olympus. It burned brighter. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>